50 PruAus
by TotemundTabu
Summary: 50 DRABBLES challenge - SHIP: PruAus Using the Table 5 from 50 drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**033. Moonlight Sonata**

"For the last time, Beethoven was Austrian."

"You're really an awful cheek! He was born in Bonn, he was German.", Gilbert shouted, again.

Roderich burst out, "Germany didn't even exist then!"

"Keep your Mozart and stop trying to steal my composers."

"There never was a single noteworthy musician in your precious Kingdom of Prussia."

"Georg Schneider !", Gilbert seemed sincerely outraged for the omission.

Roderich's glare was explicit enough .

"Anyway ! - Gilbert concluded - Beethoven was German."

Roderich shook his head, exasperated. Then he distincly felt two eager, embarassed, red eyes lingering on him.

"...well then, could you play the Moonlight Sonata?"

**050. Mouth full**

"You never content me."

"I refuse . - he replied, blunt and calm, as ever - It's, to say it euphemistically, really ill-mannered."

Gilbert's look was blank.

"...gross, Gilbert .", he translated.

"C'mon! Once! Just onc e!", he begged, imitating a prayer pose with his hands.

When he unsheathed his puppy eyes, Roderich knew he was defeated. Nothing was more scarring than Gilbert trying to be cute.

"Just once."

He opened Gilbert's mouth, holding his chin. He pushed, squeezing it all inside it.

The Prussian swallowed, with a satisfied moan.

Roderich sighed.

"An adult man eating whipped cream directly in the mouth..."

**037. Kitchen Chick**

"That's it !" - he screamed - "How many times I have to say I do not want that thing in my kitchen?"

Roderich was furious.

For the umpteenth time, Gilbird had gone into the kitchen while the Austrian was baking a cake and it turned the cookware in the Land of Feathers.

"It's not its fault !" - defended the owner - "He is just playful!"

Roderich stood in front of Gilbert threatening him with amenacing wooden spoon.

"I shan't warn you two again, Gilbert Beilschmidt . - he thundered - One more time and Gilbird will be a playful chicken McNugget."

**005. The bright side**

Roderich hated the sea.

Roderich hated everything about the sea.

When he was just a kid, Antonio told him a lot of terrible tales about sea monsters or sharks, and even after he confessed it was just a way to impress him, the musician didn't forget them.

Besides, he did not like outdoor stuff, expecially with that hot weather.

Stupid idea of spending the summer at Italy's house.

Gilbert exited from the beach hut, wearing his, pratically nonexistent, swimsuit.

"Does it suit the awesome me?"

Roderich swallowed.

He decided to try to see the bright side of the matter.

**041. One more time with Feeling**

Roderich swore it.

"No more .".

He swore to himself to never let that feeling rule his actions again.

Vash, Antonio, Elizaveta. How many more?

Will he ever learn? And here he was again, he kept thinking about somebody with that naïve hope, saying to himself that that time could have been the "right" one.

He gave a sigh, while watching to that naked, touchy, alien creature in his bed, beneath his blankets.

Roderich always had the terrible habit of putting pleasure before duty.

And then, again, he broke his own promise.

He was his own saboteur.

Once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**003. Mute**

He had always been there, right there.

Behind him, behind the bushes, like a savage animal, observing him since he was a child: with those too big too round too violet eyes.

First, he was with Switzerland, and Prussia tried to say something.

But he didn't.

Then he was with Spain, and Prussia decided it was better not to talk.

"Not for now".

Then he was with Hungary. And he was always smiling.

But Prussia was sick of being silent, so he started talking and offending: he was always laughing and teasing them.

But he always felt mute, somehow.

**025. A kiss with a fist**

Roderich screamed, punching him.

Gilbert wipped the blood from his face then licked his hand.

He threw himself against him, knocking the Austrian down. His dark hair, ruffled, his eyes gleaming with anger, his teeth biting his lips.

Humilation, fury.

The bitter taste left in their mouth.

It was not what they wanted to say or do, but it was the only language they could speak each other.

Gilbert found it harder to breath, watching Roderich's chest contracted.

Just like his.

He bent over and pressed his mouth against Roderich's.

A kiss with bloody aftertaste.

Still better than none.

**027. Trifle**

He had had the courage for buying it, but now he was feeling stupid. He did not even know how to give that to him.

Gilbert was holding the little paper packet gently, almost scared, because Viennese subway was fast and he imagined the little present splattered because of a sudden shake.

The good smell of chocolate.

He really felt stupid. It wasn't even from a famous kaffee-konditorei, he bought it at a little pastry stand near the metro station. But...

The good smell of candied violets.

Brown and violet.

He felt really, really stupid.

"Herrengasse!"

He smiled nervously. His stop.

**018. Complex**

"You are a complete airhead." - hissed Roderich, still reading the newspaper - "The nurse said you'll have the arm in plaster. May I ask how you got the brilliant idea of fixing the gutter on my roof all alone?"

Gilbert blushed, shouting some alibi about his being awesome and not needing anyone's help.

"Next time, please, let me call Berwald. "- he paused, turning the pages - " Or Ludwig."

"What? What does West have that I don't?"

"Biceps."

Roderich opened the door, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Gil, I'm hom- what are you doing with that dumb-bell?!"

**015. Sleepwalker**

He woke up.

A quick gaze at the window: it was still late at night. Initially, Gilbert tried falling again in the arms of Morpheus, but then he heard it. Without making a sound, he slid in the corridor, then behind the living room door.

He saw him.

Gilbert always knew that, sometimes, during the night, Roderich played the piano, but he never managed to watch him.

He wanted to assault him. But.

He kept hiding and let himself be submerged by that secret nocturne he was not supposed to hear.

He was the only spectator.

That night belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**031. Red**

He never admitted it, but he always felt strange.

Albino.

He was different from the classical Aryan stereotype, from West, from... damn, even Berwald was more "german-like" than him. Even if he was the one who reunited the country. Old Fritz also had light greyish blue eyes.

He fumed.

Roderich placed a dish in front of him with a slice of cake.

"What's that?"

"Red velvet."

White and red.

A mocking smile, "Ins't that a strange colours for a cake?"

Roderich shrugged his shoulders, "Red is the colour of Kings."

His colour- the colour of the Kings.

"Awesome enough."

Roderich smiled, reassured.

**019. Purple**

I know she fell for you, I know she really admires you, I know she gave you the respect you believe you are searching. I know she's close to you.

I know I'm not.

I know I do it the wrong way, everytime.

I know my idea of "romantic" is what other people call "overbearingness".

I know my idea of "foreplay" is what other people call "battle".

But did somebody else ever try so much to draw your attention? Did she?

Did she have to?

Or did you give her your purple on your own accord?

**048. Stained all over (Purple II)**

I don't play fair, I'm not able to.

I am not that awesome when it comes to acting according to my feelings, so this is my way of telling you how much you're worth.

You are worth lying.

You are worth pretending.

She might give you all her pure heart, all her limpid devotion, while I might be stained all over.

I don't play fair, I'm not able to, so the only thing I can do is fighting against you, hoping you'll never guess the reason behind it.

Hoping you'll never understand that my stains are covering craving up for your gaze.

**011. I hate my friends**

"And he was all... oh my fucking God... beautiful.", Gilbert sighed with satisfaction.

France and Spain exchanged a quick, amused look, while the Prussian finished his beer.

"Really, guys, you can't even imagine!"

France laughed, "Well, technically, we can."

Prussia seemed confused.

"Well, you know, we both..."

"You what?!"

"Hapsburg.", Spain reminded him.

Gilbert looked at Francis, panicking.

"Marie Antoniette." - he replied – "Well, it was more a one-night-stand than a real relationship, but..."

They both stopped.

"Did you actually forget?"

Gilbert hissed, "I hate you. I deeply hate you."

**002. An empty room full of sounds**

Gilbert wasn't there.

For the umpteenth time, a fight.

Usually, they screamed, shouted and even punched each other, Gilbert was able to trigger off his physically violent side. Usually, later, they made up with a silent kiss and rough sex.

But that day was different.

Some mean, evil words... the one Roderich knew he was no allowed to say. But he did.

And Gilbert said the ones he knew that would've hurt Roderich more.

He was still hearing all these words, all these voices, in that empty room.

Too many sounds, even for him.

The pianist wanted to be deaf.


	4. Chapter 4

**016. How you remind me of the unknown**

When he saw him, he knew.

Roderich always played music, since he could remember. He never was without music in his head.

But those were not simply melodies or symphonies, they were hands that he used to hold out to reach something we was never able to give a name to.

Humans believed in God.

Roderich didn't but he was sure, damn sure, there was something infinite and unknown behind the world. Something more.

He knew only one way to reach it: music.

Or at least, it was the only one, until he saw him.

And those red jarring notes.

**042. Destiny **

The sun shining on the emerald grass gave Feliciano the idea for the picnic and neither Ludwig nor Gilbert were able to stop him. And Roderich was not able to stop Gilbert.

After a pantagruelic amount of pasta, Feliciano and Ludwig were playing soccer, while the other two were under a tree, Gilbert lying down, with eyes closed.

Roderich gave a sigh, "Those two... it's been centuries."

He had never something like that.

So many lovers, so much past.

So many failures.

"Maybe it's.. destiny."

Gilbert didn't need to open his eyes to understand.

"Destiny is boring."

**036. Map**

Gilbert was prone to melancholy. Yes, he didn't seem the type, but he didn't even seem a believer.

Gilbert was actually very susceptible and some things were like of ink on a paper sheet.

One of those were maps.

Obviously, the new ones.

Gilbert never said anything about it, not even a word, but in centuries with him Roderich learned that most of the times what you have to fear is not what people says, but what they don't have the courage to put into sounds.

So, one day, Roderich removed them all.

"They were unaesthetic.", he said.

**029. Twain**

"Can I ask a question?"

Roderich opened slowly his eyes, "...necessarily at seven am?"

"What made you fall for me?"

"...are you on your period?"

Gilbert tried to avoid hitting him, but broke out, "I mean, it was what? My military ability?"

"Nope. - he said, bored, trying to sleep again – That didn't impress me much."

"My bed abilities?"

"...no offence, Gil, you are note the king of sex appeal." he replied, annoyed

"My awesomeness?"

"Your self-esteem irritates me."

"So what?"

Roderich sighed, "Your obstinacy, I guess."

**021. A firm belief **

Gilbert had the firm belief he was the more depraved in that relationship, but he never expected Roderich was so reluctant, bashful about his fantasies...

"C'mon, Rod, tell me!"

"I don't see why."

"Oh, what's the matter?"

"It's none of your business", he cut short.

"I am your lover, whose business is it?"

"Mine."

"C'mon! - he put his hands on his hips – Or is cheesy and sweety stuff you are ashamed of?"

Roderich glared, then smirked and whispered in his ear.

Gilbert pulled back, scandalized and speechless.

"I warned you."


End file.
